fiesta a la inocencia
by RoseM Walker
Summary: cada 5 años la orden celebra su bien mas preciado, la inocencia, y este el la primera celebracion a la q acude nuestro prota: allen walker. como pasara allen estas fiestas? pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, como están gente de fanfictión? Aquí les traigo un fic de -Man, en el cual abran paso más o menos 2 años desde q la guerra santa termino, como no se q demonios pasara con el manga-ya q paro- no hablare del conde, ni de los noah, ni del corazón de la inocencia**

**Declamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

PoV. Allen

-maldición- me queje por decima vez en el día

-tranquilo allen-kun- me trataba de tranquilizar mi no… digo mi mejor amiga, Lenalee, pero-no es para tanto, no te molestes- pero como no estarlo, si Kumoi nos había enviado en busca de una inocencia y no habíamos encontrado nada-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y luego le damos los reporte a ni-san?-

-Oh de acuerdo- respondí, tenía mucha hambre, además quería calmarme un poco, y comer era la mejor opción

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la orden, no era un silencio incomodo, yo estaba a gusto con eso, ya que ella me gustaba mucho, pero no sé como decírselo, y además tengo miedo de que Kumoi trate de matarme con unos de sus malditos robots, cuando llegamos a la cafetería, fuimos a donde estaba Jerry, el cual estaba ocupado, pero igual nos sirvió nuestra comida

-¡Allen! ¡Lenalee!- nos llamo una voz muy conocida, cuando voltee, era Miranda que estaba sentada con Krory, nos dirigimos hacia ello, al sentarnos mirando pregunto - ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

-pésimo- respondí sin ánimos- no había ninguna inocencia, que desperdicio- decidí comer para no enojarme, además tengo demasiada hambre, todos me vieron con una gotita en la cabeza mientras me atragantaba comiendo, cuando me iba a comer una brocheta Timcampy me la quito- ¡oye! No te comas mi comida- pero el como siempre me ignoro, decidí comiendo. Al comerme mi decimo plato de espagueti escuchamos un ruido, al fijarnos q era vimos a un conejo muy grande, y si estoy hablando de Lavi, el cual venia corriendo hacia nosotros. Se detuvo enfrente de nosotros

-chicos ayúdenme el viejo pan-pero no termino la fase porque Bookman le había dado una patada, la cual todos vimos con una gota en la cabeza

-¿A quién llamas viejo panda?-dijo Bookman mientras arrastraba a Lavi a algún lugar, luego de eso, me comí todo de un solo golpe, luego bostece, cierto estos días no había dormido muy bien, aprovechare e ire a mi habitación

-¿Lenalee te importaría ir tu sola a darle el informe a Kumoi tu sola? Es que estoy un poco cansado- volví a bostezar

-no te preocupes Allen-kun, descansa- y sin más, me despedí de mis compañeros y fui a mi dormitorio, tarde más o menos 30 minutos en llegar, al entrar me puse una ropa más cómoda, deje mi guante encima de la mesa de noche que esta junto a mi cama y me fui a la cama

…

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando desperté, como no haría nada mas, quise ir al pueblo a dar un paseo, así que fui a darme un rápido baño, al terminar me puse: un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta roja y zapatos negros. Cuando iba a salir me di cuenta que no me había dado mi guante, abrí el cajón de la mesita, es ahí donde suelo guardarlo, pero no estaba allí- _debe de estar en el closet_-pensé, pero tampoco estaba, hasta que recordé algo- _antes de irme a dormir lo deje en la mesa ¿Por qué a hora no está?-_me pregunte-oye tim ¿tu sabes donde esta mi guante?- le pregunte a mi golem, luego me percate de q no estaba- que raro, el estaba aquí durmiendo cuando me fui a bañar- me dije con una mirada pasativa, luego cambie esa mirada a la que suelo buscar cuando jugo póker- de seguro el tiene mi guante

Estuve buscando a Timcampy durante casi una hora, hasta que llegue a la oficina de Kumoi, como era el único lugar al que no había ido entre, ya dentro vi a Lenalee sentada leyendo un libro y a Kumoi firmando unos documentos, lo cual era muy raro, pero le reste importancia

Buenas tardes-salude a los hermanos lee

Buenas tardes allen-kun-dijeron estos al unisonó, acto seguido Kumoi sigio firmando papeles

-oye Lenalee-la interpelada me miro, y su hermano hiso lo mismo con una aura oscura- disculpa si te interrumpo, pero ¿has visto a Timcampy?-Kumoi se relajo, luego de atrás de Lenalee apareció un objeto dorado

-Timcampy te eh estado buscando por todos lados- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, luego puse cara de póker-¿Dónde está mi guante?-el negó en señal de que no sabía-¡oh claro que sabes! ¿Dónde está?- volvió a negar- ¡Timcampy dame mi guante!-le grite, luego tim hiso señal de rendición y se dirijo a Lenalee, esta le entrego algo, lo que, por supuesto are mi guante-gracias Lenalee, tim. Bueno ya que tengo mi guante-me lo puse- me voy al pueblo ¿vienes conmigo tim?- el asintió y se posó en mi cabeza- bien, hasta luego-me dirigí a los hermano, el mayor asintió

-Allen-kun ¿vas al pueblo?-asentí- ¿puedo ir contigo?

-¡Claro! Si tu quieres- le dije con una sonrisa

-Lenalee ¿Por qué te vas con ese pulpo?-le pregunto Kumoi a Lenalee señalándome, con lágrimas en los ojos

-tranquilo ni-san, solo iré a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta a la inocencia-le respondió Lenalee

-Ettoo... ¿Qué es esa fiesta?-pregunte, ya que no sabia

-¡cierto! Tú nunca has estado en una-dijo la peli verde, su hermano se puso serio

-Veras, cada 5 años en estas fechas, hacemos una fiesta en nombre de las armas que ustedes portan, cuya celebración dura una semana, la cual será la próxima

-Ya veo-dije

-bueno se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos-dijo la poseedora de las dark boots

-pero Lenalee-dijo Kumoi nuevamente con lagrimas, esta la vio seria- de acuerdo, pero si me entero de que le hiciste algo a mi linda Lenalee, te las veras conmigo-dijo con aura oscura, yo solo asentí. Después de un rato más de lloriqueos por parte de Kumoi, salimos de la orden hacia el pueblo. Ya no podía esperar a la próxima semana

Continuara…

Bueno gracias x leer, espero q les haya gustado

Dejen review


	2. una declaración fallida

**¡Holaaaa! aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo de cap de mi fic, y quiero pedirles disculpas x los horrores-como decía mi profe de 5º grado- q cometí en el 1er cap, lo q pasa es q estaba un poquito apurada x subirlo, pero bueno ya no importa**

**Declamier: los personajes de -man no me pertenecen, la historia si**

PoV. Allen

Lenalee y yo caminábamos por las calles del pueblo mientras buscábamos adornos de fiesta, íbamos en silencio pero no era incomodo, por lo menos no para mí. Hasta hora llevamos tres bolsas enormes de cosas para celebraciones, y me está dando hambre, pero aun no podemos parar ya que no llevamos ni la mitad de lo que necesitamos, así que trate de no pensar en comida. Después de media hora mi hambre había empeorado _joder, tengo hambre,_ ese pensamiento me invadió la mente hasta que estuvimos cerca de un restaurante y se me hizo agua la boca y también a tim, pobre el también tenía hambre, decidí pararme a comer

-oye Lenalee- la interpelada se paro y me miro- ¿Por qué no paramos un rato? Tengo hambre y tim igual-al decir esto a Lenalee le salió una gotita en la cabeza, luego rio

-claro Allen-kun- me dijo una gran sonrisa, y nos dirigimos al restaurante, en la cual yo pedí un montón de comida, mientras q Lenalee solo pidió un té y galletas. Después de comer, pagamos los alimentos y continuamos con las compras. Estuvimos caminando durante un rato hasta que entremos en una tienda, en donde Lenalee había visto unos adornos bastante bonitos, dentro de la tienda, Lena me dijo que viera si encontraba otra cosa para la tienda, así lo hice, mientras divaga por la tienda, vi unos peluches, de esos que le das a las personas que amas, y vi a Lenalee, la cual se veía preciosas en un vestido verde que se había puesto, q le llega a las rodillas, hace rato le había dicho que se veía linda con eso, ella solo se había sonrojado y me dijo que yo me veía muy bien, en ese momento me di cuenta de que muchas personas me veía, no sé si era porque me veía bien-como me había dicho mi compañera- o era que no me había puesto la capucha y se me veía el pelo blanco.

_-¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO ME PUSE LA MALDITA CAPUCHA!-_ tan rápido como lo pensé me la puse **(n/a: oops, había olvidado decir q tenia capucha, gomen)**-_uff! Espero que la personas no piensen q soy raro_

Luego de ponérmela, tome un osito de felpa, el cual tenía agarrado un corazón que decía "I love you" se veía muy tierno, así que decidí comprarlo y regalárselo a Lenalee. Pose la mirada en donde estaba mi compañera, pero no estaba ahí, me alarme, y empecé a buscarla, la encontré al fondo de la tienda- _perfect- _así podre comprarle el peluche. Fui a pagarlo lo más rápido que pude para que no se diera cuenta. Ya tenía más o menos un plan, le regalaría el muñeco a Lenalee y le diría lo que siento, sencillo, lo difícil es conseguir un lugar en donde hacerlo, ya q si lo hago en la orden Kumoi me mataría, pensándolo bien en cualquier sitio me mataría así que esa razón no vale, bueno además de eso, alguien siempre interrumpe y es algo que no quiero, así que la orden está descartada-_que tal si se lo digo frente a la plaza?-_ sí, eso sería perfecto. Luego de pagar el osito, lo escondí en una de las bolsas- en donde llevamos las decoraciones- para que Lena, no lo vea, después mi amiga se dirigió a la caja, a pagar unos "cuantos" adornitos, cuando termino de hacerlo salimos de la tienda. Seguimos caminando.

-Allen-kun, creo que es suficiente por hoy-me dijo la peli verde- llevamos muchas bolsas-

-Tienes razón Lena-concorde _¡rayos! Mi plan se arruinara, ya se-_oye ¿por qué no vamos un rato a la plaza? Nos sentamos ahí un rato y luego nos vamos ¿sí?

-De acuerdo-acepto y fuimos hacia la plaza

Al llegar a la plaza mis nervios estaba a flor de piel, no sabía cómo empezar, si darle el muñeco primero o después de declararme, así que por el momento solo le dije q nos sentáramos en una banca, luego de sentarnos, respire profundo y decidí declararme primero y luego darle el obsequio, una vez más respire hondo

-¡Oye! Lenalee- la interpelada me miro- quería decirte que… que tú me….que yo te…- _vamos Allen tu puedes_, me dije- quería decirte que tú me gus-

-¡Lenalee! ¡Allen!- nos llamo una voz, demasiado conocida, demasiado, me gire hacia donde provenía la voz, y no me sorprendí al ver a un conejo corriendo hacia nosotros, y sí, estoy hablando de Lavi. Una vez frente nosotros nos saludo- hola chicos ¿Qué tal?-

-Hola Lavi- dijo la peli verde, con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes Lavi- dije con un tono indiferente, el solo me miro confuso

-Allen-kun ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?- me pregunto la dueña de las dark boots

-luego te lo digo- le conteste, Lavi cambio su cara confusa a una avergonzada y alegre a la vez – será mejor que nos vallamos

Si- dijeron mis amigos al unisonó, nos levantamos- Lenalee y yo- de la banca y junto con Lavi nos regresamos a la orden, mientras caminábamos, Kumoi llamo a su hermana desesperado, así que ella se fue corriendo a la orden para que el nombrado no hiciera una locura

-Lo siento amigo-me dijo Lavi- si hubiera sabido que te le ibas a declarar e Lenalee no hubiese venido

-Ya no importa, se lo diré luego- dije

-mas te vale decírselo rápido, porque muchos están detrás de ella y lo sabes-me dijo Lavi. Si yo lo sabía muy bien, hay muchos que quiere a Lenalee mas que como una amiga o compañera, asi que si no quiero que la quiten debo apurarme

Continuara…..

**Espero les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola holA, aquí les traigo el tercer cap y espero q les guste y quiero pedirles disculpas x no subirlos antes, no tenía mucha inspiración**

**Ro: excusa patética**

**Yo: pero es real  
**

**Ro: lo se, pero igual es patética**

**Yo: ok? Bueno vallamos con la historia**

**Declamier: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, la historia si**

PoV allen

Lavi y yo caminábamos hacia la orden tranquilamente, no teníamos apuros

-Nee, Allen- mire a Lavi, el cual tenía las manos atrás de la cabeza, una pose despreocupada- cuál es el plan para confesarte a Lenalee?

-por el momento… no se-le respondí

-podrías desrícelo esta semana ¿Qué te parce?-me dijo el Bookman junior

-claro, por qué no, y que día se lo diría?-pregunte

-Se lo podrías decir el día del amor y la inocencia- dijo mi amigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, yo en cambio solo atine a pararme y alzar una ceja confundido-cierto verdad que es tu primera vez-se paro- bueno.. Veras, cada día es especial, es una celebración que hacemos en el nombre de la inocencia, el primer día es como un día de acción de gracias, ya que le agradeces a la inocencia por ayudarte en tu labor como exorcista, el segundo q es martes es donde cambiamos de lugar con los del laboratorio, ósea q ellos toman nuestro lugar , el tercero se le llama día random ya que Kumoi eligió al azar lo que ese día se hará te digo el pasado fue horrible, fue de bromas, tuvimos que celebrar la fiesta en otro lugar mientras reparaban la orden-me salió una gotita, hice ademan de que prosiguiera con la mano, el asintió- el cuarto día es de verificar el porcentaje de sincronización con tu inocencia, el quinto es el día del amor y la amistad y se hace un baile, el sexto día se hace una enorme fiesta en la cual asistirán todos los trabajadores de la orden con sus familias, y el séptimo y último día, todos van a la capilla y rezan por los que murieron en batalla con su inocencia –termino

-ya veo- le dije- entonces le pediré a Lena que valla conmigo al baile

-espera, no puedes invitarla aun, tienes q esperar a que llegue la semana de la inocencia- alce nuevamente la ceja- veras es que a veces, son las chicas las que invitan, y desde que llego Lena así pasa, ya sabes cómo es Kumoi, si es la chica la que invita, nadie puede invitar a su hermanita- me salió una gotita, solo asentí y seguimos caminando

Tks! Maldito Kumoi! Como hare para poder bailar con ella? Porque hay pocas probabilidades de que ella me invite, bueno de todas formas estaré en el baile así que por lo menos sabré si le gusto o no. Bueno no debería pensar en ellos ahora

Charlábamos mientras íbamos de camino a la orden. Cuando llegamos lavi se fue a su alcoba y yo fui a la cocina. Luego de devorar toda la comida que había pedido fui a mi habitación, ya allí me cambie le desee feliz noche a Timcampy y me dormí

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sali con Lenalee a comprar las cosas para la fiesta y hoy era el primer día, que sería el "día de acción de gracias" que según Lavi sería un banquete, ya no puedo esperar a comer la deliciosa comida que prepara Jerry. Después de mi rutina habitual de ejercicios, me di un baño y fui a la cafetería con Timcampy, en el camino me encontré al "conejo"

-buenos días Lavi- lo saludo

-Buen día Allen- me devuelve el saludo- listo para esta noche?

-sí, pero no se q me pondré-le dije- se supone que en los banquetes tienes que ir vestido formalmente

-se supone- dijo mi amigo- pero en esta semana con la acepción del segundo y cuarto día, tienes que usar el uniforme de exorcista y tener activada tu inocencia

-en serio?-pregunte

-sip- respondió, solo asentí y seguimos hacia la cafetería

Lou fa PoV

Al fin volveré a ver a Walker-san, le diré lo que siento y ya me puedo imaginar la escena

_Estamos él y yo en el parque, entonces me acerco y le digo_

_-Walker-san tengo algo que decirle.. y es…- pero me silencia con un dedo_

_-no tienes que decirlo, se lo que es, porque yo también te amo- y con eso nos besamos_

-Lou fa, Lou fa, Lou fa-me llama

-si Walker-san- pregunto

-vez? Te dije que otra vez estaba soñando cosas-dijo mi amigo rikei

-sí, lo sé- dijo mi otro amigo shifu

-y-yo no e-estaba soñando- les dije

-entonces porque cuando te llame, dijiste Walker-san con cara de enamorada?-pregunto rikei divertido, ante eso solo me sonroje

-dejémosla quieta por el momento-dijo shifu, le agradecí mentalmente, y seguí disfrutando de la comida. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando

-Allen-kun! Lavi!- grito alguien y me gire a ver y vi a una mujer de unos 27 años (**n/a: recuerden q ah paso 3 años más o menos, así q todos no tienen la misma edad q tienen actualmente**) de pelo negro y delgada, sentada con un hombre que parecía algo así como un vampiro y una chica de pelo verde delgada, la cual supe de inmediato que era la hermana del supervisor Kumoi

-buenos días chicos-saludo una persona, me gire a verlo y era nada más y nada menos q Walker-san, y estaba acompañado con un chico de pelo rojo con un parche en el ojo

-hola chicos-saludo el nombrado chico

-siéntense a comer con nosotros- dijo Lenalee

-claro- dijo Walker-san, para luego sentarse junto a ella y empezaron hablar, ella coqueteaba con Walker-san y el no se daba cuenta, en ese momento estaba que estallaba

-Lou fa?- me llamo rikei- estas bien?

-si, porque no habría de estarlo?-le dije

-pss, por nada- dijo, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba aquel grupo- se le ve muy feliz- shifu y yo asentimos

-Oye Lenalee- dijo mi enamorado a la hermana del supervisor Kumoi- los de la rama asiática ya llegaron?

-pues sí, llegaron anoche, pero muy tarde. Media noche- le contesto- porque la pregunta Allen-kun?

-es que quería que conocieran a unos amigos míos- dijo Walker-san, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, Walker-san quería presentarnos a sus amigos, ALTO! Y si no somos nosotros? Y si son otros?-bien, la comida estaba deliciosa- me gire en ese momento, el ya había terminado con toda su comida

-hey Allen-llamo mi rikei, el interpelado voltio hacia nosotros

-Hola chicos- saludo el nombrado, se paro y les dijo un "con permiso" a sus amigos y vino a nuestra mesa-como han estado?

-Muy bien-dijeron mis compañeros al unisonó

-b-bastante b-bien w-Walker-san-respondí- y-y tú?

-igual que ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa-oigan, quisiera presentarles a mis amigos, vengan por favor- y así lo hicimos-amigos ellos son rikei, shifu y loufa- nos presento, luego se dirigió a nosotros- bien, ellos son Lavi, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III y Lenalee lee-señalo a cada uno

PoV normal

-es un placer conocerlos-dijo Miranda- Allen nos ah hablado mucho sobre ustedes

-y de ustedes a nosotros-dijo shifu, después de presentarse mejor todos tuvieron una muy animada charla, hasta, que cierta persona llego

-por que hay tantos escándalo?- pregunto furioso una voz, a Allen y a Lavi se les helo la sangre, ambos voltearon hacia donde venia la voz y vieron a la persona que menos querían ver- lo sabía, donde sea que este el conejo y el moyashi siempre hay un escándalo-eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso (**o como sea que se diga**)

-que no me llames moyashi bakanda!-dijo allen muy exasperado- después de todo eh crecido-con tono de orgullo

-como sea-dijo Kanda

-Yu, me alegra verte, como has estado?-dijo Lavi en un intento de calmar el ambiente, el interpelado simplemente gruño- hay Yu no seas malito y respóndeme- Kanda vio a Lavi con fastidio, es que ese estúpido conejo nunca cambiaria?

-eh estado bien-dijo Kanda resignado, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto un tanto más amable, pero igual seguía siendo frio

-Wow! Kanda ha respondido! Eso es un gran progreso, estoy orgulloso- dijo Allen

-mira tú estúpido moyashi- dijo Kanda molesto, Allen se paró de su asiento (ya q mientras hablaban el se sentó)y se puso a la altura de el samurái

-te dije que no me llamaras moyashi!-le dijo el albino molesto-vez? Soy de tu mismo tamaño

-tks, da igual- contesto el peli azul mientras se marchaba

-espera Kanda! Aun no hemos terminado!- dijo el dueño del crown clown, salió de tras del nombrado

-esperen chicos!-dijo Lavi, al igual que los otros dos salió del la cafetería

-debería ir con ellos, por lo menos así evito una catástrofe- dijo Krory- con permiso- y salió del lugar

-siempre son así?- pregunto shifu

-unos días más que otros- dijo Miranda, en eso llego jonny

-disculpen, pero necesitamos a rikei y a shifu, si no es molestia- dijo el recién llegado

-claro- dijeron ambos chicos-con permiso

-con permiso- dijo jonny y se marcho con los otros dos

-veo que Walker-san tiene buenos amigo-dijo loufa

-si, estamos muy agradecidos de ser sus amigos-dijo la alemana con una sonrisa- sabes? Allen y Lenalee fueron los primeros exorcistas que conoci

-en serio?- pregunto la de lentes

-sip, ellos venían en búsqueda de una inocencia, la cual resulto ser la mia- respondió la pelinegra con nostalgia- gracias a ellos segui adelante, ya que pensé que jamás podría ser nada en la vida

-Wow! Walker-san siempre es buena persona- dijo la morena- aun cuando la esta pasando mal- ante eso a Lenalee que había estado tomando un te felizmente mientras sus amigas conversaban se le borro su sonrisa, por una cara melancólica

-si, Allen siempre es bueno-dijo la peli verde con voz quebrada, Miranda la vio y sabía que estaría recordando lo de aquella vez

-tranquila Lenalee, allen no se volverá a ir-dijo la mayor de las tres, tratando de consolar a la menor, la científica puso cara confundida, lo cual no quedo desapercibida por las dos exorcistas, la lee suspiro

-no se si sabrás, pero Allen se fue de la orden hace años en el arca, y pues fue muy duro para mi, ya que fui… la última persona en verlo antes de partir-dijo Lenalee- tiempo después cuando por fin dieron con él, lo encarcelaron, recuerdo que íbamos siempre a visitarlo, fue duro créeme, estuvo ahí más o menos 8 meses, ya que los superiores estaban debatiendo si matarlo o usar ese poder que tenia ( lo del 14º) a la final se decidieron por la segunda gracias a Kanda, pero 4 meses pasaron para que hiciera misiones con tranquilidad- finalizo Lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos, Miranda al verla la abrazo, loufa no sabía q decir, se había quedado callada por el relato de la china, como pudo esta última se quito las lagrimas y suspiro- será mejor que vaya a llevar el café, nos vemos- y sin más se fue

-pobre Lenalee- dijo la pelinegra, la castaña no dijo nada, solo vio a Miranda con cara interrogativa- veras, Lenalee considera a todos en la orden su familia, y pues le duele que le ocurra algo a nosotros, pero, a Allen es distinto – termino, loufa iba a decir algo pero callo, no estaba segura si le gustaría la respuesta-bueno deberíamos irme, voy a ayudar a preparar el salón para el banquete, porque no vienes tu también?

-ettooo… c-claro- y al igual q el resto se fueron

PoV. Allen

Tks, ese bakanda y sus tonterías, me sacan de quicio, como lo detesto, un día de estos le daré la golpiza de su vida… x cierto donde estoy? Vamos allen recuerda

Flash back

_-te eh dicho que no me llames moyashi!- dije molesto_

_-yo hago lo que me plazca!- dijo bakanda_

_-chicos, cálmense por favor- dijo lavi_

_-callate estúpido conejo- le dijimos Kanda y yo a lavi_

_-hay chicos ustedes si son malos- dijo el nombrado con unas lagrimas_

_-oigan chicos, oyeron eso?-pregunto Krory_

_-oir que- preguntamos a coro Lavi, Kanda y yo, luego escuchamos un sonido como si fuera una explosión, luego pasos, que se acercaban_

_-c-chicos-dijo lavi con un tono asustado_

_-que pasa?-pregunto Kanda_

_-m-miren eso- respondió el pelirrojo señalando hacia donde provenía el sonido, mire hacia allá y la sangre se me helo a verlo, un robot gigante_

_-d-deberíamos correr-dije en el mismo tono de lavi _

_-si deberíamos-dijo Krory, íbamos a hacerlo hasta que Kanda, se puso en frente de nosotros y activo su inocencia, y corto en dos al robot, pero nos mando volando a nostros, mientras volaba por lo aires escuche un "Lenalee, donde estas? Y que paso con mi kumorin VII?"_

Fin del flash back

Ah si, luego de eso caí aquí fuertemente, hay me duele mi todo, el golpe fue duro, tks, maldito Kumoi y sus robots *suspiro* bueno no se donde estoy así que debería seguir caminado. Luego de un rato, no sé cómo, llegue a mi habitación, bueno por lo menos se donde estoy, sentí algo sobre mi cabeza

-Hola tim- salude al golem dorado que me había dado mi maestro- donde estabas? Me seguiste?

El asintió, yo sonreí, a veces el podría volverme loco, pero no podía odiarlo, el siempre a estado conmigo desde que me convertí en exorcista

-oye tim, tienes hambre? vamos a comer y luego venimos y nos preparamos para esta noche- le dije, el asintió nuevamente

Fuimos a la cafetería, luego de devorar la comida me fui a mi habitación, me di un baño, me puse el traje de exorcista y active el crown colwn

-bien, Timcampy estás listo?- pregunte, asintió- pues vamos

nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón, y cuando entre me sorprendí, todo estaba adornado con cosas muy al estilo del día de gracias, pero en vez de calabazas y otras cosa, pusieron los diferentes tipos de inocencia, pude identificar la mia en un pastel, sonreí, Jerry lo había puesto en mi pastel favorito

-hola Allen-kun- me saludo alguien, me voltee y vi a Lenalee

-hola Lenalee- le devolví el saludo- quedo muy lindo todo

-gracias, aunque no pude ayudar mucho, ya que mi hermano me mantuvo en la oficina toda la tarde- me dijo, algo en su tono me dijo que no estaba segura de lo que había dicho pero no quise preguntarle

-oh, de acuerdo- dije sin mas

-bien allen-kun, sígueme, te enseñare tu asiento

-claro- y la segui, me guio hasta un extremo de la mesa cerca de donde estaban Miranda, Krory y Lavi, me senté y Lenalee se sentó a mi lado, alce una ceja-aquí voy yo allen-kun-

-oh disculpa, es que creí que estarías al lado de Kumoi-san- le dije

-no, este año no, le dije que quería sentarme cerca de mis amigos

-claro- luego de eso empezamos hablar mientras que todos llegaban una vez, todo sentados, Kumoi hablo

-buenas noches compañeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro cuartel, espero que esta noche sea de su agrado, gracias por venir, disfruten-termino- bien, suban sus copas- todos hicieron lo ordenado- gracias inocencia por tu larga labor con nosotros, y por elegirnos

-gracias-dijeron todos al unisonó

-bien, buen provecho-dijo el lee mayor y se sentó, apenas lo hiso empecé a hincarle el diente a la comida, estaba deliciosa, mientras comía un poco de la ensalada, Timcampy me robo un muslo de pollo

-oye!-dije, pero a el no le importo, como estaba de buenas lo deje pasar, y segui comiendo, hasta que

-oye Lenalee, este año, quien será que invite en el baile del viernes?-pregunto lavi

-pues nii-san dijo que serian las chicas-contesto la nombrada

-oh de acuerdo- dijo lavi, y siguió comiendo, yo igual lo hice, cuando termine lavi me llamo y dijo que habláramos, nos fuimos a un rincón apartado de todas las personas

-Allen, es una lastimaaa, oye podríamos hacer que Lenalee te invitara-dijo mi amigo

-no, si ella quiere ir con alguien, debe hacerlo porque quiere no porque la obliguemos o algo por el estilo- le dije

-de acuerdo, si tu lo dices- dijo Lavi- bueno volvamos

Después de hablar con lavi, no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema, cuando se hiso muy tarde, decidí irme

-bueno chico hasta mañana- les dije a mis amigos

-buenas noches Allen-contestaron, acepto Lenalee

-Allen-kun podríamos hablar-me dijo

-claro- nos dirigimos a la salida, vi por el ravillo del ojo que lavi me guiño el ojo

-Allen-kun, quería preguntarte si… querías ir conmigo al baile del viernes-me pregunto, su pregunta me sorprendió su pregunta-si no quieres esta bien allen-kun

-NO, es decir no, si quiero ir contigo, solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero si quiero ir contigo Lenalee-dije y le dedique una sonrisa

-gracias- me dijo- buenas noches Allen-kun- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue adentro, yo solo sonreí como enamorado y puse la mano en la mejilla que beso

-sí, buenas noches- dije y me fui a mi habitación, hasta que me di cuenta de algo- tim?- lo llame, nada- tim!- nada- TIMCAMPY- dije, luego vi que algo salía del salón, cuando lo vi me relaje- fiiuu estas bien tim, vámonos- y seguí mi camino, debo admitir que no me espere que Lenalee me pidiera tan pronto ir con ella al baile, mejor dicho no me lo había esperado, parece que tendré una buena semana. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, desactive la inocencia, me quite el uniforme y me puse una ropa cómoda, cuando me iba a dormir me puse la mano en la mejilla, el recuerdo de ese beso de seguro no me dejaría dormir, sonreí al pensar que tal vez Lenalee sienta algo por mi

-buenas noches Timcampy- me despedí del golem, luego me quede dormido, esa noche dormí como nunca

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, por favor dejen review, y díganme si debo agregar algo**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos**


End file.
